


Fields of Gold

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Army Wives
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many 'I love you's she had said, it had been too few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of Gold

_Disclaimers:_ Army Wives, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this. _  
Spoilers_ : the season finale of Season 3 "Fields of Fire" _  
Pairing:_ Denise/Jeremy mother/son moment __  


**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH!**

* * *

It had been a beautiful summer day. She had packed a picnic basket, and taken her son and driven for over an hour, until they were surrounded by fields of barley, the yellow radiating in the bright light of the sun. She could still feel the soft hem of her light summer dress brushing against her calves, and hear him shout in joy as he took off into the field. She had stood next to the car, watching him as he chased after a blue butterfly, his laughter carrying to her over the distance. The soft smile on her lips had always been there when she saw pictures of such fields later.

She had just received the call that Frank would not be there for their son's birthday, and needed to get out of the dark headspace of wondering how to tell a soon-to-be eight year old boy that his Daddy would break his promise again and not be able to make it. She had already seen the sadness and disappointment in his eyes, and had to get out of the house before she would start to cry.

When he had come back, the butterfly having won the chase, she let him help set out the blanket and the food. They spent the entire day there, in some field, laughing, just the two of them. It was one of her favorite memories. He had still been such a cute boy, small for his age, freckles on his nose and cheekbones, his eyes darker than later. She had cuddled him, chased after him, ran through the golden mass. She had lost one of her sandals somewhere along the way, and thrown the other into the field with laughter.

When she finally had been able to catch him, she had picked him up and whirled him around. She had never forgotten the look on his face, that of pure bliss and happiness, his eyes sparkling, the golden color of their surroundings reflecting in them. He had kissed her on the cheek, hugged her tightly, his tiny arms wrapped around her neck, and told her how much he loved her.

Two weeks later, on his birthday, the sparkle was gone. And she had never been able to catch it in his eyes ever again. He had never been that boy in the field of gold again.

And now, standing at the grave, it was all she could think about. The gold of the handles of his casket looked exactly like the color reflected in his eyes on a summer's day over twelves years ago. A lifetime between then and now. She had loved him, more than anything else in the world. And still, she had not been able to safe him. And it was all that mattered. That no matter how many 'I love you's she had said to him, it had been too few. And her heart broke at the thought that now she had to give up all hope of ever seeing her son's eyes sparkle, the golden barley reflecting in them.

_fin._


End file.
